lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Sages
The four Sages are humans that became stone in order to remain to guide the Chosen One. Talking to each Sage will open a path in the ruins. You need the Ocarina before you can talk to the Sages. Alsedarna :"Welcome, chosen one. I am Alsedarna, one of the four Sages-the Sage of Death. I shall tell thee the secret of the ruins. We went into a long sleep to grant the Mother's wish. The Mother came to the Earth from the skies. We do not know where she came from. But she wanted to return. Having lost the power to move, the Mother breathed life into earthen dolls--us humans. We were born to return her to the sky, and were given wisdom herein these ruins. Then we were sent out into the wider world, to look for a way to return the Mother to the skies. Yes...these ruins themselves are the Mother. Alas, returning the Mother to the skies is not possible. If we cannot grant her wish, then all we can do is grant her an eternal rest. Chosen one, please release the Mother from her suffering... That is our wish… " Location: Temple of Moonlight E-3 Opens: Ladder at Endless Corridor E-2 to Shrine of the Mother A-3 (Path to Death Key Seal) Samaranta :"Welcome, chosen one. I am Samaranta, one of the Four Sages-the Sage of Power. The soul of the Mother sleeps in the Shrine of the Mother. There lies the final Ankh. The final red light will bring forth its true form. Ye who hast conquered these ruins. Only thy power can grant the Mother rest. We four Sages sealed off four paths. Mine is now open. For the others, find Fobous and Giltorriyo. Now go, chosen one..." Location: Tower of the Goddess B-5 Opens: Ladder in Shrine of the Mother D-3 to Shrine of the Mother C-3 Giltorriyo :"Welcome, chosen one. I am Giltorriyo, one of the four Sages-the Sage of Knowledge. These ruins are the Mother's body. She cannot be defeated. Thou must defeat her soul. Summon the soul of the Mother and give it a form in this world. The method to do so is already prepared. As the 7th children, we have devised a secret art for this... And now we shall tell it to thee. Drive 8 wedges into the Mother's body. Find the Wedge and the Magatama Jewel, and chant the Mantras. The Mantras have been inscribed on Tablets. Drive the wedges through the rear. Please, chosen one. Grant our wish and release our Mother..." Location: Spring in the Sky A-5 Opens: Ladder in Tower of Ruin F-1 to Tower of Ruin F-2 Fobous :"Welcome, chosen one. I am Fobous, one of the Four Sages-the Sage of Life. The Mother's power is the power to create life. In ages past, others attempted to create life as well. Tiamat, Nu Wa......neither could compare to the Mother. With the Medicine of Life, one can attain the power of the Mother. The pure-hearted mischievous fairy has been entrusted with this medicine. Seek her out. When thou findest her, cast BIRTH, the spell of life, upon her. Cast DEATH, the spell of death, on the false fairies that would lead thee astray. If thou attainest the wrong medicine, return here. Without the correct medicine, thou cannot attain the power of the Mother......" Location: Dimensional Corridor B-5 Allows you to cast BIRTH and DEATH in the Tower of Ruin.